33 - Friends in Need
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Ben Severs and Micah both find themselves in need of a McCain's help. Rated T for intense/dangerous situations.


_**Friends in Need**_

Lucas bolted upright, gasping for breath. Starting to take in his surroundings, the former lieutenant realized he was in his own home just as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Lucas, are you alright?" Milly asked in concern.

"...Just a dream," he replied, wiping the perspiration from his face. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright. Do you need to talk?"

"No, I'm just going to get some water; go back to sleep."

Lucas gave Milly a kiss before slipping from underneath the covers and making his way to the kitchen. He primed the pump and splashed some water on his face before filling a glass and walking to the back porch. The rancher took a deep breath in and stretched his tall frame as he looked out across the land, stopping as he saw a light coming from his son's barn. Lucas returned to the house and grabbed his rifle before making the short walk up the hill, cautiously making his way into the barn.

"Mark?" Lucas called, surprised to see his son in front of one of the stalls.

Mark jumped, grabbing the stall door and his crutch to steady himself before turning to see his Pa standing just inside the barn doors.

"Pa, I didn't hear you come in." Mark made his way towards Lucas, still struggling with the crutch.

"What are you doing up at this hour? Everything alright?"

"...I was having trouble sleeping." Feeling like he needed to explain more, Mark went on, "It's not that I blame myself or feel guilty anymore… but I still killed two people and... I think I'm going to have nightmares about it for the rest of my life. I know you and Cassie have been worried, but..."

"Don't worry, I understand." Lucas helped his son sit down on a hay bale and took a seat beside him. "...There were a lot of things I saw during the war. Things I won't ever forget. There were things I did… that are burned into my memory. I still have nightmares, too."

"Pa… do you ever have the distorted ones? Where instead of… instead of the person you killed it's…"

"Your Ma or you?"

Mark nodded.

"Sometimes. Tonight was one of those nights." Lucas paused for a moment and looked his son over. "What else is bothering you?"

"...I guess I just feel like me getting hurt couldn't have come at a worse time. You're in over your head with the ranch…"

"Mark, we've talked about this, I'm doing fine with Ben's help. I miss working with you, but we're managing. Give it a few more weeks and we'll be fine."

"...And then Cassie being pregnant. She just feels so sick and I can't be of any help to her and I know emotionally she's under a lot of stress and…"

"And it's all going to be alright. She's going to need your help a lot more later on, so be thankful this didn't happen five months from now. You weren't around for the last two months of her pregnancy with Daniel… it wasn't easy. That's really going to be when she'll need you. And you're helping her a lot by reading to Daniel and keeping him entertained in the bedroom. Believe me, I know how hard it is to get housework done with a son underfoot."

"Pa, I really am sorry about this whole thing. We didn't need the money… I should've just left it be. "

"You should've done no such thing. Son, what the Thomases did is not your fault. That was money Mr. Hanes left you and it was rightfully yours."

"...I guess I just feel pretty lousy not pulling my weight around here."

"Mark, you're being too hard on yourself."

Mark shrugged and looked across the barn without saying anything.

"...Son, you need to be careful. I know this is hard for you, but you're going to start feeling sorry for yourself if you keep thinking like this. It's only a few more weeks."

"And the cattle drive."

"How many cattle drives have you run without me?"

"That's not the point."

"No, Son, it's not." Lucas draped an arm around Mark's shoulders. "The point is we're family and we take care of each other and I'd be a pretty poor father if I let you try and go on this cattle drive with a leg like that. Just give it a few more weeks."

Mark let out a heavy sigh and nodded, knowing his father was right.

"Speaking of that inheritance, what are you and Cassie going to do with it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I want to buy a few more horses and invest some of it, I was thinking we could use some of the money to help build up the heard again. For the most part I want to save it… nothing we really need around here and having a little bit of a cushion never hurt anybody… especially with our tract record."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas laughed as he shook his head. Yet he noticed that Mark remained quiet. "...What else is bothering you, Son?"

"...I don't mean to bring up something that might bother you, so if you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"What's getting at you?"

"...You remember when we ran into that outlaw on the way to Kearney… Ry… Ryan..."

"Ryerson?"

Mark nodded.

"I remember."

"Well you knew the whole time he was out there, somewhere. That he had tried to kill you. How did you live with that? Knowing one day he might show up?"

"What has you worried, Son?"

"...I guess with Laura's stepmother having come back and then Perry showing up out of nowhere after all those years… Reaper having said what he did… I can't help but wonder. What if he does show up? What if he comes after me, or Laura, or even Ben? ...I remember back when Mr. Lincoln was here and he told me the gun I held on the outlaw didn't have any bullets. He didn't want me to have to find out if I could pull the trigger or not. But now I know I can, Pa, and that scares the wits out of me. What if I have to kill again? Or what if I get shot again? Or what if Cassie has to watch me die again?"

"That's a lot of ifs, Son."

"But they're plausible."

"...It's also plausible that lightning could strike and the house could burn down, but you don't see a lightning rod on top of the house. ...I understand your worries, Son. Unfortunately, the only thing I can really tell you is that I finally just had to learn to cross the bridge when I came to it. I couldn't keep worrying about it and let it consume me. I had a life to live with you and your mother. You can't control everything, Mark. But I think he's too well known to try anything, there's a poster on him in every town in the territory. He's probably deep in Mexico."

"That's what we said about DeFord right before he tried to…" Seeing the look his father gave him, Mark sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I get your point. But whoever said out of sight, out of mind sure was wrong."

"I won't argue with you there." There was a long silence before Lucas spoke up again. "You know, you and I haven't taken a hunting trip in quite some time. How does October sound?"

"Sounds good to me. You know, it won't be long before Daniel's asking to go along with us. I can't believe he's almost two."

Lucas looked at Mark with a gleam in his eye as he smiled and gave a short laugh.

"Do you remember your first hunting trip?"

"...I don't think so. They kinda all blur together."

"You were six or seven I think. You were so excited and couldn't stop talking the whole first day; running everywhere and doing your best to remember everything I told you. By about halfway through the third day you were so tuckered out you couldn't stay awake in the saddle."

"Hopefully I last a little longer this time."

"How was your leg feeling today?"

"It kinda flared up this afternoon, I tried using it a little too much this morning chasing Daniel around the bedroom. It's settled down some, but it's still pretty sore."

"You remember to take it easy while I'm gone. If anything needs done, you wait and ask Johnny to do it when he comes by."

"How could I forget? You've only told me a few dozen times…"

"Because I know you all too well."

Father and son exchanged knowing smiles before Lucas stood and helped his son up.

"I better get back home, morning will be here all too soon."

"We're planning on coming down to see everyone off, don't leave without saying goodbye."

"We won't."

"Goodnight, Pa."

"Goodnight, Son."

Mark blew out the lantern in the barn and returned to his home, surprised to find his wife in the kitchen.

"Cassie? What are you doing up?"

"I realized you weren't in bed and was going to look for you, but I saw your Pa go into the barn. I decided to fix some tea to help settle my stomach."

Mark walked to the table and sat down across from his wife.

"Maybe you should go see Doc… this isn't just morning sickness."

"Daniel was the same way, remember?"

"Didn't he give you something to help relieve the headaches and nausea?"

Cassie lifted her cup before taking another sip.

"I admit it isn't helping as much as it did last time, but it takes the edge off." Cassie waited a few moments before changing the subject. "...How do you feel about the name Paul?"

Mark thought for a few moments before answering with a passive nod.

"...Maybe as a middle name."

"What's your Pa's middle name?"

"...I actually don't know."

"What?" Cassie asked with a chuckle.

"I honestly don't know if he has one. I asked once when I was little… he just made a joke and avoided the question."

"Sounds more like he has one he doesn't like."

"I'll have to ask him about it sometime."

A silence fell over the room as Mark looked over his wife, concern in his eyes. Cassie reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"Anna is supposed to be checking on Cora tomorrow. If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to her."

"It would. I… after all we've been through, Cass, I'd just rather be safe than sorry. I'm so happy you're pregnant, but I can't help but worry."

"I understand."

Cassie came around the table and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek before he stood and they walked to the bedroom together.

**1MC1 **

The next morning, Lucas, Ben, and a few hired hands left to take the McCain herd to market. The first day went smoothly, but Lucas knew Ben was having a difficult time being away from his wife. The man went for a walk after supper, Lucas following him about fifteen minutes later. He found Ben sitting on a fallen tree, staring into the river.

"You alright?" Lucas asked, taking a seat beside his friend.

"...You know how it is, Luke. I know this is where I need to be, but I can't help but worry. If something went wrong and I wasn't there…"

"She's in perfectly good hands, Milly would know what to do. Besides, I'm sure we'll be back in plenty of time before that little one decides to make their entrance."

"I hope so. I almost missed Joshua's birth and I couldn't imagine not being there for this one."

"We'll be back in plenty of time."

"Luke… I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us."

"You're a good friend, Ben, we're glad to lend and hand. Even more glad that you decided to stick around. And I sure don't know what I would've done this summer without your help."

"Can I ask you something more personal?"

"Of course."

"Mark's turned into a fine man… I know it wasn't easy on you raising him by yourself, but you did Margaret proud. ...But did you ever worry about raising him this far west? ...Considering your reputation and all…"

"...I worried about him plenty, but… we were where we were and I never really thought much about moving out east. Ranching was really all I knew… except the army, but I had enough of that in the war. ...Little late to be having second thoughts about moving, isn't it?

"It's not so much that… we're just moving across the territory, after all. I… I don't know. You know how a father worries. I wonder sometimes if Joshua will be exposed to too much."

"It's not so much the exposure, but how you deal with it afterwards. Mark had an extremely rough childhood… I don't want to know how many people he had seen killed by the time he was thirteen. Some of the situations he was put in… a lot of the situations he was put in could've hardened a full grown man. But what I quickly realized was that I couldn't try to protect him by not talking about it and pretending it didn't happen. He had seen it, he needed to discuss it. So when something happened, we talked about it until I knew he understood and I knew that he was alright. I hope Lydia and Joshua don't see near as much as Mark did, but there still are renegades and outlaws out there and they probably will see some of the violence the territory has to offer. But I know that the situations Mark went through as a child helped shape him into the man he was today… so when it comes to Lydia, I don't waste time worrying about something I can't stop. I just know if something ever does happen I need to use it as a time to teach."

"Especially with your reputation… and even Mark's… don't you worry some?"

"Every father does, but like I said, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Lucas, I don't know how you do it. Especially with Mark coming home shot up like he did…"

"It can be trying at times, but after all we've been through… I know we just have to keep moving forward."

"That's the thing… sometimes you can't."

"Ben, is there something else you need to talk about?"

"I… Lucas, are you able to talk to Milly about Margaret?"

Lucas was surprised by his friend's question and took a few moments to answer.

"...We don't talk about her often… she usually comes up when Mark's around, but Milly is understanding. She was my wife for nine years, the mother of my son… Milly understands that Margaret will always hold a place in my heart."

"...I have to tell someone…. I can't keep this buried inside of me…"

Lucas waited for Ben to go on, fairly certain he knew what the man was about to say.

"...Cora's my second wife."

"I'm assuming she doesn't know?"

Ben shook his head as tears welled in his eyes.

"She died three years before I met Cora… Five before we moved to North Fork. Eva May Kenneth… her parents owned the farm next to ours. We married young… a year later we found out she was expecting. But something wasn't right. We didn't have a town doctor, so we took the stage fifty miles north to try to find out what was wrong, why she was so ill. ...The doctor looked her over and gave her some pills. He said to rest two days before taking the stage again, so that's what we did. ...The stage we took was carrying a lot of money for the bank… and there was a hold up. They ordered us all out of the stage, it was us and another couple. They laid it out… said no one would get hurt if we all cooperated, and that's just what I intended to do. But the other man on the stage with us…"

Lucas could hear the bitterness in Ben's voice.

"He wanted to be a hero. He dove for the outlaw in charge and they struggled with the gun. ...Before I knew it, the gun had gone off and… and I was holding Eva May in my arms. The outlaws got hold of the other man and knocked both of us out. When I woke up… it was just me and Eva May, and the driver. They were both dead."

"...Ben I'm sorry."

"...People eventually came looking for the stage. They never found the outlaws or that other couple."

Tears were running down the man's face as he stared into the river.

"...I love Cora, Lucas. I couldn't imagine a life without her or Joshua… but I know Eva May… she's still a part of me and I can't forget her."

Lucas let out a heavy sigh and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No one says you should. I know how torn you must feel. But you've got to tell her, Ben."

"I can't, Lucas! She'll… she'll never forgive me. We've been married all this time and… and what if she doesn't understand?!"

"She's your wife, Ben. She loves you. It may take time, but she'll forgive you for not telling her. She knows how much you love her."

"I can't, Lucas."

"You have to, Ben. Sooner or later she'll find out, and it will be best coming from you."

"But I… how can I tell her that I've been keeping this from her for fifteen years?"

"Just be honest with her."

"Lucas, you don't know her like I do… she'll never forgive me… what if she leaves me?"

"Based on what you just said I think I might know her better than you do. She'll be upset, I'm sure. But she loves you. You're her husband, the father of her children. She won't leave you."

"Luke-"

Ben was interrupted by a gunshot in the distance. Within moments, they heard the cattle starting to stampede. Both men jumped up and ran back to camp, saddling their horses and taking off with the rest of the men. They separated, trying to surround and direct the cattle in another direction.

"Pete, fall back! Thomas, bend left!"

The men followed Lucas's order as the men tried to head the cattle into a mill, singing in an attempt to calm the cattle. The horses' agitation didn't help matters and gave the riders a difficult time. Just as the cattle were starting to slow, James called out to Lucas.

"I don't hear Ben!"

"Pete, Thomas, let them run straight! James, you go with them!"

Lucas waited for the cattle to clear and jumped down from Razor, carefully looking for Ben. Suddenly hearing a moan, Lucas turned and ran to his friend.

"Ben!" Lucas knelt down beside his friend. "Ben, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Ben coughed. "I hear ya…"

"Are you alright?"

Ben tried sitting up a little before suddenly collapsing onto the ground.

**2MC2 **

Cassie came out to the front room with Daniel in her arms, only to realize Mark wasn't there. She checked their bedroom before walking outside to see her husband attempting to hitch the team.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Cassie picked up the crutch her husband had left on the porch and walked towards him. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"It's been nearly a week and a half since anyone has been to town and we need to make a supply run. Doc said I could start walking around a little without the crutch."

"He also said to not over do-"

Mark interrupted his wife with a kiss before he took the crutch and finished securing the team's harness. Cassie shook her head and sighed in frustration.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I'll use it in town, I promise."

"You could've waited until Johnny came by this afternoon."

"What's the fun in that?" Mark waited for his wife to crack a smile before going on, "Would you mind heading down the hill and getting a list from Ma?"

"If you'll go back to the house and behave for a few minutes."

"Cassie, I'm fine. It hardly hurts at all anymore."

"And I'd like to see it keep getting better. If you aren't careful…"

"I know, I know. I learned my lesson chasing Daniel around last week. Cass, I haven't been to town in two months, I'm dying to get off the ranch."

Cassie shook her head and gave her husband a kiss.

"If you really think you're up for it…"

"Of course I am."

"I'll get a list from Aunt Milly."

Fifteen minutes later, Mark was driving his family into town. As they reached North Fork, several friends and neighbors waved and said it was good to see the whole family together. Mark pulled up in front of the general store and, as he had promised, grabbed his crutch before getting down from the buckboard. As they walked inside the establishment, the couple was greeted by Reverend and Mrs. Graft.

"Mark, Cassie, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Graft called.

"Mark, how's the leg?"

"Getting better each day, Reverend. Hopefully we'll be in church, Sunday."

"Now, Mark…" Cassie began.

"If my wife lets me out of the house, that is."

"We certainly have missed seeing your family in church," the reverend replied. "Haven't seen your folks the last two Sundays, they doing alright?"

"Pa and Ben are on the cattle drive, so Ma has stayed home with Cora."

"When is Mrs. Severs due?" Mrs. Graft asked.

Mark looked to his wife for an answer.

"Two more weeks, though in her condition she could go into labor any time."

"If there's anything I can do to be of help, please let me know."

"We will."

The Grafts visited with the McCains for a few more minutes before saying goodbye. After they were done at the general store, Cassie went to the dress shop for some fabric while Mark went to the feed and grain. He was paying for the order he had placed when Mark heard his uncle's voice behind him.

"I thought that was your buckboard down the street. What are you doing in town?"

Mark turned around and shook hands with his uncle before finishing with the clerk and then answering Johnny.

"Got tired of sitting around the house all day. Don't worry, Cassie is making sure I don't over do it."

"I could've at least helped you hitch the team when I came by this afternoon."

"The exercise did me some good. Another week or so and I'll hopefully be off this thing." Mark tapped the floor with his crutch and went on, "Feels like I've been on it for years."

"Well don't over do it and you won't be." Johnny shook his head and chuckled. "You might have your Ma's looks, but you sure have your Pa's stubborn determination."

"That stubborn determination everyone keeps complaining about is also the reason I'm still alive. I'm starting to wonder if I'm not wanted around here anymore…"

"One less mouth to feed come Sunday afternoon," Johnny quipped with a teasing gleam in his eye. "Glad to see that you're doing better. You and Cassie coming to church Sunday?"

"Hopefully."

"We'll be counting on you for dinner, then."

"Looking forward to it."

"I better get a move on and get the rounds done. I'll be by a little later than usual."

"Thanks, Uncle Johnny. See you later."

Mark headed over to Micah's next. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw the former marshal making his way down.

"Mark, good to see you! What brings you into town?"

"Howdy, Micah. Just running some errands, my leg is finally cooperating enough."

"We sure have missed you around here. Sorry I haven't been by recently."

"Don't worry about it. How have you been? You still arguing with Andrew about helping at the office?"

"He finally gave up," Micah laughed. "But I've been taking it easy, Ned and Johnny worry too much and won't let me do much else 'cept paperwork and morning rounds."

"Better than nothing, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. When's your Pa due back?"

"Next week some time. Depends on how cooperative the cattle have been."

"I'm sure Ben's itching to get back to Cora."

"Yeah, he was pretty apprehensive about leaving, but they're swinging by the Severs' old place on the way back to finish moving the furniture and the remainder of their cattle."

"I was glad to hear they decided to move back."

"We're all looking forward to it. I gotta meet Cass back at the buckboard, but I wanted to swing by and say hi."

"It was good seeing you, Mark. And if your wife's willing to let you out of her sight for a few hours, maybe you and me can do some fishing come Tuesday."

"Sounds good. I'll be seeing you, Micah."

"Bye, Mark."

The young rancher returned to the buckboard just as his wife walked up with their son.

"Ready?" Cassie asked.

"I want to make one more stop first."

"Where?"

"Since we're in town, I want Doc to look you over."

"Now, Mark…"

"Hey, I have a right to worry too. After all, that is my child you're carrying."

Cassie smiled and shook her head.

"Alright…"

The family walked over to the clinic and were greeted by Andrew, who stood from his desk.

"Mark, Cassie, good to see you. What can I do for you? Having trouble with your leg, Mark?"

"No, I was just hoping to get Cassie checked over while we were in town."

"Of course." The doctor started showing them to the back room. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh, nothing's the matter," Cassie assured. "Mark just gets a little over concerned when it comes to me being pregnant."

"You're-" Andrew stopped short and looked at Cassie in surprise. "I didn't know congratulations were in order. Or are you wanting confirmation?"

"Oh no, I'm nearly four months along."

"Four months? ...Are you sure you counted right? You should be showing a lot more if you're four months along."

"I'm sure. It just takes a long time for me to start showing… I could barely make out my pregnancy with Daniel when I was eighteen weeks along."

"Well go ahead and take a seat, I'll look you over."

After a short examination, Andrew helped Cassie down from the table.

"Everything seems to be alright. However, I do want you to come in if you feel any downward pressure in your abdomen. I don't think you have anything to be concerned about, but there have been complications in pregnancies where the mother doesn't show much. Rest assured, many mothers such as yourself also carry to term without any issues."

"Thanks, Andrew," Mark offered.

"You both take it easy."

"Have a good day."

On the way home, Cassie was quiet until finally turning to her husband.

"...We never did tell Johnny, Lou, or Micah about the baby. I know you wanted to wait, but seeing as how I am almost four months… if we go to church Sunday… could we make the announcement at dinner?"

"I think it's about time we did."

Cassie leaned against her husband's shoulder, letting out a contented sigh.

"Cass, What do you think about Everette?"

"Everette…?"

"Well, I'll take that as a no," Mark chuckled. "...What about Levi?"

"...I don't exactly have anything against it, but… it just doesn't sound right." Cassie let out a short laugh. "Watch, we'll spend all this time trying to find a boy's name and it'll be a girl."

"Guess we'd just have to have more, then…"

"No arguments here."

**3MC3 **

Pete helped Lucas carry an unconscious Ben to where the other hands had set up a second camp.

"Easy," Lucas said as they started laying Ben down on the bedroll. "We don't want to jostle him."

"How bad is he, Lucas?" Thomas inquired.

"Won't know for sure until he wakes up. He honestly doesn't look too bad except for that lump on his head…"

"What's your plan for tomorrow?" James asked.

"We're not too far from Pinos Altos. We'll take him in and then I want the rest of you to keep on going. If he's conscious I'll take him in by myself so the rest of you can get going at first light. We'll catch up with you once their doctor gives Ben the all clear."

"And if the Doc doesn't?"

"I'll ride Ben down to Silver City and put him on a train back home before I catch back up with you."

The men made some small talk before turning in, everyone taking shifts to keep an eye on Ben. Lucas was sitting with him the following morning as the sun began to color the sky and noticed the rancher beginning to stir. Ben started moaning and soon tried to sit up, but Lucas pushed him back down.

"Easy, Ben, easy."

"Lucas…?" Ben started looking around in confusion before suddenly feeling the pain in his head and lying back down. "What happened?"

"Seems your horse doesn't like you too much. How do you feel?"

Ben started rubbing his head and tried sitting up again.

"I'm fine, just sore…"

"Can you remember anything?"

Ben thought for several moments before finally nodding.

"My horse got too agitated and threw me. Thankfully in the opposite direction of the cattle."

Ben started to get up, but Lucas again pushed him back down.

"You hit your head pretty good, you take it easy for a little while and then we'll ride into Pinos Altos to have a doctor look you over."

"Now, Lucas-"

"You know my rules, Ben. If someone goes down like that they get checked over by a doctor before they keep riding. Your wife is counting on me to get you back to her in one piece."

"You're worse than she is."

Lucas slapped Ben on the shoulder and chuckled.

"I'll get you something to eat so we can get a move on once there's enough light."

Half an hour later, Lucas gave Thomas some last minute instructions before he and Ben headed for Pinos Altos. Ben tried insisting he was fine, but Lucas wouldn't budge.

"You're as stubborn as a mule."

"So I've been told," Lucas chuckled. "Besides, stopping in Pinos Altos gives us an excuse to pick up some extra supplies."

"I want to make a stop at the telegraph office, too."

"I figured you'd say that."

Upon their arrival at Pinos Altos, Lucas and Ben made their way to the telegraph office before stopping at the doctor's. They were greeted by a heavy set, older man as they entered the clinic.

"Top of the morning to you. What can I do for you?"

"My friend here was thrown from his horse last night and knocked unconscious. I was wondering if you could check him out, just to make sure he's okay to ride, we're on a cattle drive."

"Course. Follow me."

The chipper man led the two ranchers to a back room and asked Ben to take a seat on the table.

"Where you two from?"

"Small town south of here called North Fork," Lucas answered.

"North Fork?" The doctor asked in surprise.

"You've been there?" Ben inquired.

"Just know of it. Young rancher came through a few years ago headed back that way after a cattle drive. Pleasant fella, sure don't see too many of his kind near as respectable as he was."

"You remember his name?" Lucas asked.

"Now, let's see… it's a name fairly familiar to these parts… Mc… McCormic…? Mc…"

"McCain?" Ben offered.

"Sure, that was it. McCain. I oversee the livery too and he asked to stay the night. "

"That would've been Lucas's son," Ben informed, gesturing to his friend.

"Shoulda known it by the rifle. If you don't mind me asking, how's your wife doing?"

"My wife?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"He said his Ma had been sick and over in Vendix getting treatment, he was mighty worried about her."

"...We had a scare last year, but my wife is back home and doing well."

"Good, good. He ever get married to that sweetheart of his?"

Lucas and Ben chuckled, shaking their heads.

"Married with a son and another baby on the way," Lucas replied.

"Glad to hear it."

The doctor set to examining Ben and asked him a few questions before getting an ointment from the cabinet and applying it to the bump on the rancher's forehead.

"You should be fine. Just if you get confused or disoriented, get over to a doctor as soon as you can. Apply this ointment on there of an evening to help with the bruising."

"Thanks, Doc," Ben offered. "What do I owe you?"

"On the house."

"But I-"

"No buts. Just tell that young feller Doc Luther said hello."

"We appreciate it, Doc," Lucas said.

"My pleasure. Have a good drive!"

Lucas and Ben left the office and picked up a few supplies from the store before swinging by the office to see if Ben had received a reply.

"Any baby yet?" Lucas asked as his friend read the telegram.

"Thankfully, no. Doc said everything was alright when he was out there yesterday."

"Good. Well, we better get a move on if we want to catch back up with the hands."

The men rode out of town and headed west, catching up with the other men mid-afternoon.

"Any trouble?" Lucas asked Thomas.

"They still seem a mite skittish, but we were able to stop at a large water whole a while back and that helped calm 'em down some."

"Good."

"Lucas, how much farther do you figure 'til we get to market?" Pete asked.

"If we don't have any more trouble, we should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

Pete let out a heavy sigh, causing Lucas to chuckle.

"What, trail dust finally getting to you?"

"No," James began, "He's just missing somebody back home."

"Shut up," Pete called.

"Really?" Lucas laughed. "Let me guess…"

"I'm goin' up front."

The other men laughed as Pete rode away.

Early the following evening, the men arrived at market and got settled in. Lucas was happy to hear that the price of cattle had gone up five dollars a head and that there were some very eager buyers in town. All of the cattle had been sold by the following afternoon and the men enjoyed a relaxing evening before heading out the next day.

The men arrived at the Severs' former home a few days later and started helping Ben load boxes and furniture into his buckboard. They had almost finished when a buggy pulled into the yard.

"Mr. Prescott," Ben greeted.

"Ben, good to see you. I…" the man stopped short as he saw a very tall man walk out of the house. "Well, Lucas McCain. What a coincidence."

"Prescott," Lucas briefly acknowledged the man before continuing to load the buckboard.

"We'll have everything out of here in a few more minutes and then go out to get the cattle," Ben said.

"Cattle?" Prescott asked.

Hearing the tone of the man's voice, Lucas quickly made his way to Ben's side.

"...Yes," Ben replied. "We'll be getting my cattle out of your way."

"Oh yes… the cattle that have been feeding on my land for the last two months."

"Don't you try to play any games, Prescott," Lucas warned.

"We had an agreement that my property could stay for up to three months," Ben reminded.

"But your property also cost me a lot of money… fence damages, that sort of thing. Five hundred dollars should settle it."

"Five hundred dollars?!" Ben exclaimed.

"Or, of course, you could just leave the cattle."

"Prescott, you and Ben had an agreement," Lucas declared. "And unless you have proof and receipts showing that Ben owes you money for any damages, we are taking those cows off this land today!"

"This is private property, McCain. You try and move that herd… well…" the man slightly chuckled. "Somebody's liable to get hurt."

**4MC4 **

After Prescott left, Lucas had the rest of the hands finish with the house and head back to camp while he and Ben rode to town. Their first stop was the sheriff's office, which they found empty.

"Any idea where he would be?" Lucas asked.

"He lives a few streets over, maybe he's at home."

Lucas followed Ben to the sheriff's house and they waited on the porch for someone to answer the door. A woman answered it, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Ben, it's good to see you. What brings you out this way? How's Cora?"

"Doing fine, no baby yet. Is Glenn home?"

"I'm afraid not, did you check his office?"

"No one was there. You have any idea where he would be?"

"He could be anywhere… making his rounds, checking the outlining ranches…"

"Thanks," Ben sighed, shaking his head.

"Is something the matter?"

"We've just run into some trouble with the man that bought our place. Thanks for your time, Sarah."

"Please tell Cora I said hello."

"I will, good to see you."

Lucas and Ben started walking the town in hopes of finding the sheriff. They split up, agreeing to meet at the saloon in an hour.

Not finding anything, Lucas headed towards the saloon. He saw Ben coming down the boardwalk and could see that he hadn't found the man, either.

"No use in riding around, looking for him," Ben sighed. "We'll just have to wait until…"

"What is it?"

Ben shook his head.

"Guess we should've checked the saloon, first."

Lucas followed Ben inside the saloon and to the counter where they sat down beside a man with a sheriff's badge.

"Glenn, I've been looking all over for you."

"...Ben? What… what are you doing in town? I thought you moved?"

"We're trying to. The man that we sold the ranch to won't let me take the cattle off the land even though we had an agreement they could stay put for up to three months. He claims they caused damages and wants me to pay him or leave the cattle."

"If they caused damage, it's only fair…"

"Sheriff," Lucas interrupted. "This man Prescott is a liar and a cheat. He has no proof of the damage he claims Ben's cattle have done and has no right to keep Ben from taking his cattle off the land."

"Ben, this seems like a personal matter."

"Glenn, you're the law! You can make him cooperate!"

"... I'm sorry, Ben. I just can't help you."

"What'd he do?" Lucas asked the sheriff. "Threaten you or pay you off? You're a disgrace to that badge."

"Now look here, mister." The sheriff stood and pointed a finger at Lucas. "I do what I can to protect and serve this town. If Ben owes the man money for damages, then he needs to pay up before he tries to take the cattle. It's plain and simple."

"Don't you understand? People like Prescott aren't just going to leave you alone after this! Once he knows you can be manipulated, that's all he's going to do to you! I've seen Prescott work, it's not going to do this town any good. If you give into him, it's only a matter of months before the man completely takes over, I can guarantee it! The man is just going to bring you trouble."

The sheriff slapped a quarter on the counter and walked away without saying a word.

"Luke, what are we going to do? If Prescott's as serious as you say he is…"

"We'll figure something out."

"Ben?"

Lucas and Ben turned around and faced the barkeep.

"I might be able to be of some help."

"How?"

"Well Prescott's been building a house over on the east pasture. They were finishing up today and I was supposed to make a delivery out there for them to celebrate. I can get a few men over there and make sure Prescott's men stay put while you move the cattle out."

"How many men does he have? And how do we know he won't have more watching the range?"

"I think he has about ten or so. Maybe you and your friend here can come with me and get an idea of how many are at the house and how many are on the range."

"It's too risky… he's bound to have men watching the cattle and if someone got shot… no."

"Ben, this might actually work," Lucas commented.

"Lucas I can't ask anyone to go in there. We don't know what we're up against."

"That's why we make Prescott think he's won."

"How?"

"By bringing him the money tonight at his party."

"Lucas, I don't have five hundred dollars and I wouldn't dare hand that much over to Prescott if I did."

"I have the cash."

"I couldn't ask you to-"

"You're not asking. Besides, we'll get it all back."

"But how?"

"Just trust me."

Lucas and Ben rode back to camp and Lucas explained his plan to the other men. As the sun began to set, Lucas and Ben made their way to the ranch.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see the two of you here," Prescott called as the two men rode up.

"We came with your money," Ben replied as they dismounted.

"Glad to hear it. Why don't you two step inside, have a few drinks?"

"Much obliged."

Lucas and Ben followed the man inside the large house.

"McCain, just how is it that you and Mr. Severs here know each other?"

"Ben used to live in North Fork, we've been friends a long time."

"You know what they say, it's a small world…" Prescott handed both men a drink as he went on, "I will say, I'm surprised that you're here tonight. I thought my hands might have to do some target practice out on the range."

"Well, if the cattle did cause damages, it's only fair. It's all in there."

Ben handed Prescott an envelope before the man counted the money.

"Good, good."

Prescott started putting the envelope inside his suit pocket, but Lucas took it from him.

"The man said _if_ the cattle caused damages. I want proof."

"Of course. Wait here, I'll be back."

As Prescott walked away, Ben turned towards Lucas.

"Are you sure this is going to work?

"It'll work, just stay calm."

To Lucas's surprise, Prescott came back with a stack of papers. However, as he started going through them, Lucas realized these were receipts that were years old. He tried to suppress his smile as he saw Ben's name on several of them.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," Lucas sighed as he handed the stack back to Prescott.

"I'll take my money now, if you have no further objections, Mr. McCain."

"Of course."

Prescott took the envelope Lucas offered him and placed it inside his suit coat before turning to one of his men.

"Milton, head out to the range and tell the other men to come on back." He then turned back to Lucas and Ben. "Won't you two stay a while?"

"Guess we could spare a little while," Ben agreed.

The ranchers made small talk with Prescott for quite a while and were both slightly taken aback when they saw twelve men returning to the range.

"Glad we didn't try it Horace's way," Ben whispered.

"You and me both."

After stomaching two hours with Prescott, the men took their leave and returned to camp.

"Thomas, how'd it go?" Lucas asked.

"Went off without a hitch, cattle kept nice and quiet."

"Thank you all for your help," Ben offered.

"Glad to lend a hand," James replied. "How long do you think it'll take Prescott to realize what you did?"

"I don't know." Lucas pulled an envelope out of his pocket and thumbed through the cash. "But I sure would like to see his face when he opens that envelope!"

**5MC5 **

Cassie walked into the barn to see her husband milking the cow.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Mark turned around in surprise before turning back to the cow.

"...Cassie, I thought you were still in bed."

"That's obvious." Cassie walked up to her husband as she looked around the rest of the barn. "How long have you been out here?"

"Not too long, I only got a few things done."

"Mark…"

"If I'm going fishing I better get some work done around here."

"Fishing is relaxing and Micah is going to make sure you don't over do it. If your father was-"

Mark took Cassie's hand and gently pulled her down, interrupting her with a kiss.

"I love you."

"You can't do that every time I'm upset with you!"

"Says who?"

"Mark Warren…"

"Do you realize how pretty you look when you're upset?"

Mark looked at his wife with a grin. Cassie tried to contain her laughter, but couldn't help it. Mark pulled her into another kiss before finishing with the cow.

"This still doesn't change anything."

"You worry too much, I..."

Mark started to stand, but suddenly reached to steady himself on the post as he sharply inhaled.

"Mark?"

"Just a stitch."

Mark relaxed and slowly let the breath out.

"I worry too much?" Cassie asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine."

Mark handed the basket of eggs to his wife before picking up the milk pail.

"You left your crutch inside."

"Don't worry, I'll take it when I leave with Micah."

"Mark, I wish you'd take this more seriously," Cassie said in concern as they started walking towards the house, Mark heavily limping.

"Cassie, I've got to start using my leg more often or it'll never get better. You heard what Doc said, not all pain is bad."

"And he also said not to over use it."

"I know, I'm being careful."

"...Mark, you just don't understand…"

Hearing the tears in his wife's voice, Mark set the milk pail down on the porch steps and turned towards her, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Cass, what's wrong?"

Several more tears started falling down Cassie's face. Mark took the egg basket from his wife and set it aside, pulling her into his arms.

"What's the matter?"

Cassie simply shook her head and cried into Mark's shoulder. Mark held her for several moments, gently rubbing the back of her head.

"Cassie, there's no reason to cry. Everything's going to be alright."

"...It's just… Mark, I… I came so close to losing you the first time I was pregnant, and then with Daniel I thought I had lost you… and this time you got shot… and… and what if something happens?"

Mark put a small amount of distance between himself and his wife, placing his hands on both sides of her cheeks.

"It's all over, Cass. Nothing is going to happen, everything is going to be alright. ...You can't get rid of me that easily," he teased.

Cassie smiled through her tears and let Mark pull her back into his arms.

"...Would you rather me stay home today?"

"No… I know how much you and Micah have looked forward to this. I just… I'm sorry, Mark, I…"

"You're pregnant," Mark finished for her with a smile.

Cassie took a step back and looked at her husband.

"Now just wait one minute, just because I'm pregnant-"

Mark bent down and gave his wife a kiss.

"I know. I love you."

As Cassie made breakfast, Mark got Daniel up and dressed. After walking to the front room, Mark set the table, allowing his son to "help."

After breakfast, Mark and Cassie read from the Bible as usual. Afterwards, Mark started thumbing through the pages of his Bible, suddenly stopping.

"It's been staring at us the whole time…"

"What has?" Cassie asked from the sink.

"John, Lucas, Mark… Cassie, how do you feel about the name Matthew?"

"Matthew?" Cassie thought for a few moments before nodding. "I really like it… just as long as it doesn't get shortened to Mattie…"

"Not on my life," Mark chuckled.

"What about a middle name?"

"You liked Paul, didn't you? Matthew Paul?"

Cassie smiled and nodded.

"So what do you think, boy or girl?"

Before Cassie could answer, Daniel boldly called out, "Boy!"

Mark and Cassie chuckled as Mark picked his son up and put him on his lap.

"I guess we know what he wants."

"...I have a feeling it's a boy," Cassie answered. "What about you?"

"I think it's a girl."

"No, boy!" Daniel exclaimed.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Mark chuckled.

An hour later, Micah rode into the yard and knocked on Mark and Cassie's door right before Mark opened it.

"Micah, good to see you."

"You too. Ready to go?"

"Sure am."

"Micah, how are you?" Cassie asked as she came out from the bedroom with Daniel.

"Doing fine. How are you and the youngest McCain doing?"

"Just fine."

"Glad to hear it. Well, Mark, we better get going."

Mark gave Cassie and Daniel a kiss before following Micah out the door. Cassie waited on the porch as Micah helped Mark saddle BlueBoy and bring him out from the barn.

"You be careful," Cassie called as the men mounted up.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him," Micah promised.

"Have a good time!"

After watching the men ride out, Cassie returned inside and took care of a few things before gathering the laundry. She walked into Daniel's bedroom to take him down the hill, but stopped as her eyes fell on the blanket draped over the crib.

Daniel walked to Cassie and tugged on her dress.

"Mama?"

Cassie wiped a tear from her cheek before picking Daniel up. She walked out the back door of their home, memories flooding her mind.

Upon reaching the cross, Cassie sat down with Daniel in her lap and reached out to touch the marker. She sat there silently for a long while as tears fell down her cheeks. She knew there was a purpose, there was a reason… but oh how she missed her baby.

Daniel sat there quietly, fidgeting with his fingers. Finally looking up at Cassie, Daniel asked, "Mama, you 'urt?"

Cassie kissed her son on top of the head and wrapped her arms around him.

"Just a little sad, darling."

Cassie eventually stood and returned home to get the laundry basket before making her way down the hill. She came around to the front porch to see Milly having already started on her own laundry and Mrs. Severs on the porch. Joshua and Lydia played on a blanket nearby, and Cassie let go of Daniel's hand so he could join them.

"Morning Aunt Milly, Cora."

"Morning Cassie," Cora replied.

"Mark and Micah leave yet?" Milly asked.

"Just a few minutes ago."

"And how are you feeling this morning?"

"Alright, considering. I'm excited to be having another baby, but I certainly am not going to miss the morning sickness once the baby gets here."

"Tell me about it," Cora chuckled. "I don't know how much longer I…"

"Cora?" Milly asked in concern, seeing the look of pain in her friend's face.

"I…" Cora tried to stifle a moan. "I think I better get back inside…"

Milly and Cassie helped Cora back to the bedroom as she began to cry out in pain.

"I'll ride for Doc." Cassie started to turn, but Milly stopped her.

"You stay with Cora, I'll ride for Doc."

"But you know more about this than I do!" Cassie panicked. "What if-"

"I'm sure it will be fine. Her water hasn't broken yet. Mark doesn't want you riding and you certainly shouldn't be riding fast. You've given birth, just help her through the contractions. I'll put the children in Lydia's room."

"But…"

"I'll be back with Doc."

Before her niece could argue any further, Milly left the room. She quickly got the children to Lydia's room before saddling Amber and racing to town.

Upon reaching the doctor's office, Milly jumped down from her horse and ran inside, grateful to see Anna and Andrew looking over paperwork at Anna's desk.

"Aunt Milly?" Anna worriedly called.

"It's Cora, I think the baby's coming."

Doctor and nurse wasted no time in collecting their gear and running to the stables to saddle their horses.

**6MC6 **

Micah cast his line and sat down beside Mark.

"So, how does it feel to be expecting another one?"

"Cass and I are both excited… I'm nervous, though. Especially with how sick Cassie feels all the time. I know Doc says everything looks alright, but… I can't help but worry."

"Every father does. I'm sure everything will turn out alright. You heard from Lucas?"

"...No, actually… they should've been at market days ago…"

"Well maybe he's waiting to wire until they're headed back from the Severs' old place."

"...Either way they should have wired by now."

"He probably forgot with so much going on, I'm sure they're fine."

"I hope so."

"...How are you doing with the aftermath of everything?"

Mark let out a heavy sigh and looked out over the water.

"It took me a really long time to come to terms with everything. I kept wanting to blame myself… I thought there had to have been some way it could have been avoided. But Pa and Cassie helped me realize that the only thing I could've done to prevent their deaths was by allowing my own… and that wouldn't have been fair to the family."

"That wouldn't have been fair to you, Mark. That wouldn't have brought justice to the situation; and that would have allowed would-be killers to go free."

"Yeah… I know. It's all just a sobering, humbling experience."

"I understand."

Several minutes passed as the men enjoyed the peace and quiet. After a while, Mark looked up at Micah.

"...You remember back when Pa took Ma to the hospital the first time, and you went after Dan Sackett?"

"I remember."

"I never got a chance to thank you."

"To thank me?" Micah asked in confusion.

Mark nodded and waited a few moments before going on.

"That was a difficult summer… I honestly wasn't sure how much I could take. I tried keeping positive for everyone else, but… I was worried and a bit overwhelmed… a lot overwhelmed. I went into town to talk to you about it when I found out you had left and Uncle Johnny gave me the note. At first I was honestly a little panicked and hurt. Pa was gone, and then you up and left… I felt kinda alone. But after reading what you had said, well… it helped me take a step back and look at everything, including myself. You leaving forced me to step up and face things I didn't think I could face alone. It wasn't easy, but it was necessary and good for me, especially since I was engaged to be married just a few weeks later. The things you said in that note meant a lot to me and helped me keep going even when I wanted to give up. Not having you or Pa there for me to lean on… made me realize I could be a much stronger person than I thought."

"I'm glad. ...I really was torn about leaving, but…"

"Like you said, the time comes when a man has to face his past. After hearing what happened, though, I'm glad you came back in one piece."

"You and me both!"

"How many scrapes do you figure you and Pa have been in together?"

"Too many to count," Micah chuckled.

"You wanna try a little farther down stream?"

"Sure, why not?"

Micah and Mark collected their gear and started walking along the river's edge. They walked for quite a while before settling in again and casting.

"So how's the ranch doing? I know you had to sell off some extra cattle last year and lay off the hands."

"We're doing alright. Things were a bit tight after Ma's trip to Vendix, but everything is fine. We're gonna use some of the money I inherited to expand the herd, but not too much… we don't really want to get in over our heads again."

"Your Pa told me about the money that got mysteriously wired to him. You ever figure out who sent it?"

"...I don't think he did. I suppose it's better that way, seeing as how whoever sent it didn't want to be found out."

"I've seen some pretty strange things happen around here, but I think that one takes the cake."

"Do you know how Tom's doing? Haven't really seen much of him the last four or five months."

"He's busy trying to finish getting his spread into shape. There are whispers he's getting ready to get down on one knee."

"Well it's about time," Mark laughed, but then quieted. "...Micah, do you trust him?"

"As much as I can. I don't know if I'll ever fully trust him. What about you?"

"He's become a good friend… he's proven himself loyal to Pa."

"But?"

"...Like you said, I trust him as much as I can. I think there will always be a nagging doubt about him, but… I think he's changed."

"We can only hope for the best. Have you heard from Jake and Emma recently?"

"A few months back. Jake's been reassigned a number of times, but they seem to enjoy the changes. Last I heard though he was stationed at the border and he is worried about Emma… but I think it was only a month long assignment." Mark briefly paused before asking, "Whatever made you pick up the badge?"

"Dime novels," Micah chuckled. "I never had much interest in farming. From the time I was about eight years old on I knew I wanted to be a marshal."

"I'm glad you ended up in North Fork, Micah. I don't know where Pa and I would be if it weren't for you."

"Well I sure know where I'd be if it weren't for the two of you," he laughed. "You and your Pa mean a lot to me, boy. Your whole family does."

"We're glad to call you a part of our family."

The morning wore on, both men catching a few fish here or there. On more than one occasion, Mark had to pull one of Micah's fish in for him because the former marshal had fallen asleep.

A few hours later, Mark started to feel a few sprinkles. He looked out into the distance and could see storm clouds coming.

"Hey, Micah, we better head on into town, we-" Mark stopped short as he turned and saw Micah clutching his chest, the old man's face turning pale. "Micah? Micah!"

Mark ran to his side and tried to catch Micah as he collapsed. The man's weight was too much for Mark to support and he gently eased him onto the ground.

"Micah!"

**7MC7 **

Cassie was relieved when she heard her aunt return with Anna and Andrew.

"Cora, how are you feeling?" Andrew asked.

"Like I'm in labor!" Cora cried.

"Cassie, how far apart are the contractions?"

"How far apart? ...Every five, six minutes maybe?"

"Do you have water boiling?" Andrew inquired. .

"Several pots are going on the stove."

"Good. We'll take it from here."

Cassie left the front room and checked on the children. She smiled as she found them all sound asleep, toys in hand. Picking them up one by one, Cassie put them in bed before quietly leaving the room.

"How are they?" Milly asked, coming from Cora's room.

"They all fell asleep."

"Good."

Milly watched as her niece walked to the window and stared out of it.

"...Cassie, are you alright?"

After several moments, Cassie turned towards her aunt.

"It's… it's nothing."

"You don't lie very well."

"...I'm happy for Corah. I'm glad Mark and I are expecting again. ...But there's always going to be a member of the family missing, and some days that's harder to deal with than others."

Milly walked to her niece and wrapped her arms around her.

"Do you want me to watch Daniel for a while?"

"No, that's alright… I think all I'll do is sit and worry if I'm by myself."

"...Aunt Milly?"

Cassie and Milly turned towards Anna.

"Andrew was wondering if you had some more towels."

"I already grabbed what you had down here, Aunt Milly, there weren't many," Cassie said.

"Most of them are in the laundry."

"I'll get some from my house."

As Cassie walked out the back door, Anna turned to her aunt.

"...What did Cassie mean, there's always going to be a member of the family missing?"

"...What do think she meant?"

"But…" Tears welled in Anna's eyes. "How…? When…? Why didn't… why didn't she tell me?"

"Anna, Cassie didn't tell anyone for a long time. The only reason Lucas and I know is because Lucas came across a memorial cross on our property after we thought we had lost Mark. I don't even think your mother knows."

"But… when did it happen?"

Milly thought back as she let out a deep breath.

"The first spring after they got married… while you were away at nursing school."

"Oh, Aunt Milly, I had no idea… how… how could they keep that inside of them?"

"It was hard on them, Anna. It still is hard and we need to respect that."

Anna slowly nodded as Andrew called for her from the other room.

"Coming!"

Cassie returned with the towels a few minutes later and fixed some tea. She and Milly sat in the front room, waiting, fetching things for Anna and Andrew as they were needed. A few hours later, Milly realized how unwell her niece was feeling.

"Cassie, why don't you go and lie down in my bedroom for a while?"

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be alright, you rest for a while."

After seeing Cassie settled, Milly returned to Cora's room.

"Anything else you need?"

"Not now, thanks," Andrew answered as Cora cried out in pain. "Just breathe, Cora, breathe…"

Milly returned to the front room and waited. It wasn't long before she started to hear a thunderstorm rolling in. Remembering the laundry, Milly went outside to bring the clothes and buckets in. As she was finishing up, Milly looked out into the distance to see the men returning from the cattle drive. She ran back inside to tell her friend the good news.

"Cora, they're back! Lucas and Ben are back!"

Cora's relieved smile was soon interrupted by another contraction. Milly ran back outside and anxiously waited for the men to ride into the yard.

Seeing his wife waiting on the porch, Lucas jumped down from Razor and ran to her, giving Milly a long kiss as he pulled her into his arms.

"Welcome home," Milly greeted before turning. "Ben, you best get in there, your wife's been in labor all day!"

Without hesitation, Ben jumped down from the buckboard and ran inside the house.

"How was the drive?"

"Good. I'll tell you about it as soon as we get the cattle over to Ben's."

"I'll start some coffee."

A short while later, Milly saw Cassie come into the kitchen, only for her to run to the sink and start throwing up.

"Cassie?"

After a few moments, Cassie stopped and started priming the pump.

"I'm fine… just the smell of the coffee…"

"Oh, Cassie, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's alright…" Cassie waited a few moments as another wave of nausea came over her. She splashed her face with some water before rinsing her mouth out and going on. "... I'm going to take Daniel home."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thank you, though." Cassie gave her aunt a small smile before leaving the kitchen to get Daniel.

Twenty minutes after Cassie had left, Lucas returned to the house, soaking wet. After cleaning up and changing into some dry clothes, the rancher joined his wife in the kitchen.

"How's Cora doing?"

"As well as can be expected… it's been a difficult birth. How was the drive?"

"There were a few hiccups along the way, but we sold all the cattle. Price went up five dollars a head, too."

"That's good to hear."

"Did I ever tell you about a man named Prescott?"

"Prescott? ...No, I don't think so. Why?"

Lucas laughed before telling his wife about the trouble the man had caused first in North Fork and then for Ben. As he finished, Lucas realized his wife wasn't too happy with him.

"Newspaper clippings?!" Milly exclaimed. "Lucas McCain, just what did you expect to do if the man checked the envelope before you left?!"

"...Point is he didn't."

"You could've gotten into some serious danger… you could've been killed!"

"We couldn't just let him keep Ben's cattle," Lucas defended.

"I swear you're trying to get yourself killed…"

"Don't worry, Prescott wouldn't have gone that far. I know the man well… enough."

Milly shook her head and rolled her eyes before giving her husband a kiss; a kiss interrupted by their daughter running through the kitchen door.

"Papa, you're home!"

Lucas bent down and scooped Lydia up in his arms, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you! Were you good while I was gone?"

"I was good and I helped Mama!"

"That's good to hear."

"Miss Cora have baby?"

"Not yet," Milly answered. "We're still waiting."

"Oh… Mama?" Lydia suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"I forgot… Daniel not sleeping, he gone…"

"That's alright, Cassie took him home a while ago."

"How's Mark doing?" Lucas asked.

"He's doing good, using his leg more and more. He and Micah went fishing this morning; with the weather the way it is he's probably back."

"I'll head up the hill once the weather clears."

"You must be hungry, I'll start supper."

As Milly cooked dinner, Lucas answered all of his daughter's questions about the cattle drive. Once supper was ready, Lucas tried getting Ben to eat something, but he didn't want to leave his wife.

The rain was still coming down hard as Lucas and Milly worked on the dishes that evening. They were just finishing up when the back door suddenly opened.

"Aunt Milly I need you to watch Daniel, I-" Cassie stopped short as she looked up and saw Lucas standing there.

"Cassie, what are you doing?" Lucas asked in concern as he shut the door behind his daughter-in-law. "It's pouring out there!"

Milly took Daniel from a tearful Cassie.

"Cassie, what's the matter?" Lucas asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's Mark, he's not home yet… with the weather the way it is… if something happened…"

"It's alright, I'm sure he and Micah just went to town."

"Please, Uncle Lucas, something's wrong, I know it is!"

"I'll go to town and look for them, you stay here."

"But I-"

"I'm sure everything's alright, but you don't need to be out in that storm, especially in you condition. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Lucas grabbed his hat and rifle on his way out of the house and ran to the barn before saddling Razor. Lucas got to town as fast as he could and stopped at Micah's first thing. He didn't see any light inside, but pounded on the door anyway. After getting no response, Lucas opened the door and looked around to find the place empty. The rancher ran back down the stairs and to the marshal's office.

"Lucas, I didn't know you were-"

"Have you seen Micah and Mark?" Lucas interrupted his brother-in-law.

"...I saw Micah this morning before he left for your place. Why? ...They not back yet?"

"Mark hasn't made it home and Micah's place is empty. I'm going to check the hotel."

"You can save yourself a trip, I was just over there having dinner with Lou and the children."

"I-"

The door to the office was suddenly thrown open, Ned running inside.

"Johnny, I just found Mark and Micah's horses on the road with…" Ned slowed as he realized Lucas was standing in front of him. "...With no sign of either one of them…"

"Saddle up."

**8MC8**

By the time Mark had managed to pull Micah back to where they had left the horses, the storm had already scared them away. The rain was coming down harder and harder, making it difficult for Mark to see more than ten feet in front of him. Mark knelt down and again tried rousing Micah.

"Micah, please, wake up!" Mark shook his shoulders and hesitantly slapped the man's face. "Micah!"

Again realizing it was no use, Mark started to try and figure out what the best thing to do was. They were miles from the main road and Mark knew there was no way with his leg that he could drag Micah all the way there.

Thinking back to when Micah had brought him to that spot as a boy, Mark tried to remember if there were any caves nearby. He vaguely remembered one, but wasn't exactly sure where it was. Not knowing what else to do, Mark started dragging Micah along with him, hoping he was headed in the right direction.

Half an hour passed before Mark's leg gave out on him. He collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily as he fought against the pain. Mark rested against the cold, damp earth below him as the rain pelted his body. He looked over at Micah, who was still unconscious.

After giving himself a few minutes to rest, Mark started up again, the pain in his leg becoming more and more unbearable. At first, Mark would go ten minutes before stopping to rest, then five, until finally Mark could only go for a minute or two before resting for several more.

Mark had collapsed once again when he looked up to see the cave a short distance away from them, halfway up a hill. Giving himself a few more minutes to rest, Mark used everything he had to drag Micah up the hill. The mud made it difficult as Micah's weight kept pulling Mark down the hill, but Mark slowly made headway until he finally pulled Micah inside. He dragged Micah away from the opening of the cave before collapsing on the hard ground; his leg throbbing in pain from being strained and overworked. After resting for about fifteen minutes, Mark knew he had to try to get back to the main road and get help before it got dark. Kicking himself for leaving his rifle and crutch back at the river, Mark painfully made his way back out into the pouring rain. Disoriented and unable to see much, Mark tried following their tracks back to the river's edge, but found it difficult to not lose the trail. It was getting darker by the minute as the sun that was already hidden behind the storm clouds sank lower behind the New Mexico hills and he was starting to worry.

Not paying attention to where he was stepping, Mark tripped over a bush and rolled down a slope, hitting several rocks and branches on his way down. As he finally settled at the bottom of the incline, Mark realized that trying to make it back to the main road before dark was no use. Using what little strength he had left, Mark pulled himself back up the slope, crying out in pain several times as he put pressure on his bad leg.

Mark struggled to get back to the cave, racing against time as his surroundings became darker and darker. Finally making it back to Micah, Mark collapsed beside the man, violently coughing as he felt his chest tightening.

Hours passed as Mark struggled to stay awake. Wind wisped through the cave, chilling both men to the bone. Realizing Micah was shivering as much as he was, Mark pulled the man into his arms, hoping what little body heat he had would be able to warm the older man.

Tears fell from Mark's eyes as he thought about what could happen. He couldn't lose Micah… he meant so much to him… to his whole family. While most people thought that Lucas had saved Micah from a life of drunkenness, Mark knew Micah had saved his Pa, too. He had been the friend his Pa needed to get him through some very trying times. Micah had been there for both him and his Pa through thick and thin. It was like he had always been there… and Mark couldn't imagine a future without Micah there. He had seen Micah buried once… he didn't want to have to see him buried again.

Exhaustion finally took over and forced Mark to sleep. Nightmares plagued him, but the young rancher didn't wake for several hours. When Mark finally did open his eyes, it was still dark outside, but he was relieved that the storm had passed. A cool breeze still passed through the cave, making Mark realize he should at least remove his and Micah's soaked shirts.

The sun finally started to rise, calling Mark to again try to find his way back to the main road. He tried waking Micah one more time before slipping from the cave and trying to find his way back to the river; but as he looked around, Mark realized he had no idea where he was. Making his way back up the hill, Mark passed the cave and climbed to the top before attempting to climb a tree. Mark finally got far enough up so he could get his bearings and make out which way he needed to go. He climbed back down the tree and slid down the muddy hill before starting south, his leg starting to throb again.

**9MC9**

After hours of searching, Lucas, Johnny, and Ned met back at the Marshal's office; Lucas being the last one to walk through the door.

"Find anything?"

Johnny shook his head as he handed his brother-in-law a cup of coffee.

"Not a trace."

"Do you think maybe they made it back to the ranch?" Ned suggested.

"It's possible," Lucas replied. "...I'll head back and check. If they're not there I'm gonna come back to town and we can start-"

"Lucas," Johnny interrupted. "I want to find them as much as you do, but there's no use looking for them out in that storm, away from the main roads. Somebody's liable to get lost and then three people will be missing."

Lucas shook his head and sighed in frustration, knowing Johnny was right.

"I'll be back first thing to let you know either way."

"If they're not there we'll get a few more men together and head out as soon as you get into town," Johnny promised. Seeing the worry on Lucas's face, the marshal went on, "Don't worry, Micah and Mark both know how to take care of themselves. They've made it through storms just as bad."

Lucas finished his coffee and put the cup back on the desk.

"Thank you both for your help."

"We're family," Ned replied. "What'd you expect?"

"I'll see you two in the morning."

Lucas left the office and mounted Razor before making the long trip back home. Once he arrived, Lucas took care of his horse before going inside.

Walking through the front door, Lucas saw Cassie curled up asleep on the couch, Daniel in her arms, tear stains on her cheeks. Anna was asleep in the chair, dead to the world. Lucas pulled blankets over both of his nieces before cracking his bedroom door open to find the room empty. He checked on a sleeping Lydia before making his way to the kitchen.

"Lucas!" Milly stood from the table and ran to her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "Did you find them?"

Lucas shook his head no.

"I was hoping they were here…"

Lucas sat down at the table as Milly handed him a towel to dry his wet hair.

"We searched all the main roads and side roads… not a trace. With the storm… there's no use looking any more tonight… you can hardly see your hand in front of your face. ...We'll start again at first light." There were a few moments of silence before Lucas continued. "...How's Cora, and the baby?"

"Cora gave birth to a healthy baby girl a few hours ago."

"They pick a name yet?"

"I think they were too tired," Milly chuckled.

"I saw Anna in the front room. Where's Andrew?"

"He rode home after he was sure Cora and the baby were alright. Anna didn't feel comfortable riding in the storm and… she wanted to be here for Cassie."

Lucas nodded in understanding.

"I don't think either of us are going to get any sleep, but do you want to go to bed?"

"We might as well try."

After lying awake for quite some time, Lucas and Milly finally fell asleep for a few short hours. They woke shortly before dawn, Lucas stating he was going to head back to town.

"Please, have someone let us know as soon as you find them."

"I will."

Lucas kissed his wife goodbye before saddling his horse and riding to town. When he arrived at the marshal's office, Lucas found a large group of men already there.

Johnny looked to Lucas in askance, the rancher shaking his head no in reply. Johnny started giving orders and finished dividing the men into groups before everyone rode out, Lucas and Johnny taking the area with the most difficult terrain.

"I know this is probably a useless question," Lucas began, "But did Micah say anything to you about where they were going?"

Johnny thought back to the conversations he had held with Micah over the last few days.

"...Just said he was taking Mark fishing." Johnny chuckled and shook his head. "He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning."

"Micah and Mark… they mean a lot to each other. They've been through a lot with each other. Micah's… been like a grandfather to Mark. He was the grandfather Mark never had."

"We'll find them, Lucas."

"...It's hard, Johnny. He's a grown man, but… he'll always be my child and I'll never stop worrying about him. I know it drives Mark crazy sometimes, but…"

"He'll just have to learn to get used to it. But I think now that he's a father himself, he can understand a bit better. It took me having a child of my own to understand just how much you love that son of yours."

"...Johnny, I know what you said last night, but… do you really think they're alright? That storm…"

"It was a brutal one, Lucas. But they've lived their entire lives out in the country. I'm sure they found shelter and are probably on their back to town now."

"Did anyone tell Doc to be ready… just in case?"

"We left a note on his office door, no one was in yet. Speaking of which, Nils told me Milly came to town yesterday to get Andrew because Cora had gone into labor. Everything turn out alright?"

"Baby girl… no name yet."

"How'd Ben handle it?"

"Just about as well as you handled Maddy's birth."

"That was my first," Johnny defended.

"And after two more you should know it doesn't get any easier."

The men continued to ride in silence, carefully examining their surroundings for any sign of Mark or Micah. They finally came to a point where the terrain became too rough to ride and dismounted to start leading their horses across the land. Hours passed before the two men finally made their way back up to the main road. As they were coming out of the woods, they saw Ned come riding up.

"They found Mark's rifle and crutch two miles north of here by Cherry Creek. I'm sending everyone back that direction."

Before either man could respond, Ned was already riding away. Lucas and Johnny kicked their horses and raced down the road. As they approached the site where Mark's belongings had been found, they could hear other men calling for Mark and Micah.

Worry welled inside of Lucas as he saw his son's rifle leaning against a tree. He could see Mark leaving his crutch behind, but Lucas knew his son wouldn't just leave his rifle unless something was terribly wrong.

Johnny and Lucas joined in the search for the two missing men, calling for them despite the hoarseness of their voices. Suddenly, Lucas and Johnny saw John Hamilton running up to them.

"Lucas, it's Mark! They found him collapsed over this way!"

Without hesitation the two men followed the banker on foot. Worry and relief filled Lucas's being as his son came into view. The rancher ran to his son and dropped to his knees beside him.

"Nils?" Lucas asked, looking back and forth between the liveryman and his son.

"He's in a bad way Lucas, we saw him stumbling this way and before we got to him, he collapsed."

Tom Birch ran up to Lucas and handed him a canteen for Mark. He readily accepted it and poured water over his son's face, silently begging his son to wake.

When nothing happened, Lucas suddenly turned to Tom.

"You carry a flask, don't you?"

"Well yeah, but what's that gonna do?"

"Shock his system, hopefully."

Tom handed Lucas his flask and watched as the father unscrewed the cap and held the flask to his son's mouth. At first, nothing happened; until Mark suddenly started coughing and sputtering, shaking his head as he tried to fight Lucas.

"There you go, Son, easy…" Lucas handed the flask back to Tom and helped his son sit up. "Breathe…"

Mark slowly began to open his eyes and take in his surroundings.

"Pa…" Mark hoarsely called.

"It's alright, Mark."

"Micah… cave…" Mark started coughing again, unable to catch a full breath.

"You know where Micah is?"

Mark nodded and leaned back against Lucas's chest.

"I had… I had to leave…" Mark coughed several times. "I couldn't… I couldn't carry him…"

"It's alright, Mark, just tell us where."

"North," he coughed. "Halfway… up a hill… cave…"

"It's alright, Mark."

Several men took off, following Mark's directions.

"Pa… you have to…" Mark coughed several more times as he tried to talk. "You have to help Micah…"

"We'll get him, Mark."

Relief and exhaustion took over as Mark again collapsed into unconsciousness.

Johnny helped carry Mark back to the horses and pushed him up into the saddle in front of Lucas. Once they were back to the main road, Lucas asked Johnny to ride back to the ranch and let Cassie and Milly know that Mark had been found.

Lucas quickly rode back to town before carrying his son into the doctor's office where Doc Burrage and Andrew were waiting.

"What happened?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know, he could only tell us where Micah was before he collapsed again. They'll be coming in with him soon."

"Bring him on back," Doc instructed.

Andrew helped Lucas carry his son into one of the back rooms where they laid him on an examination table. Lucas stepped back as the doctors worked to assess Mark's condition.

As they cleaned the mud off Mark, several scratches and bruises became visible on his chest, back, and face. Finally, Doc Burrage turned to face Lucas.

"He's mostly just exhausted from exposure. We'll watch him for infection, especially with his lungs… after a night out in that storm I'm surprised they sound as clear as they do. If you and Andrew want to carry him over to room four, I'll get things ready in here for Micah."

Lucas and the younger doctor carried Mark to the other room and laid him on the bed.

"How long do you think he'll be asleep?"

"It's hard to say… I wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps until morning."

Andrew helped Lucas get Mark situated before leaving to help his father in the other room.

Half an hour later, Lucas heard them bringing Micah in. He walked to the door and watched as they carried his friend down the hall then into the examination room.

Tom and John Hamilton soon came back out to the hallway.

"Lucas, how's Mark?" John asked

"Sleeping. Doc says we need to keep an eye out for an infection, but says he'll be alright. Andrew did say he could be asleep for quite a while, though."

"Let us know if you need anything," Tom offered.

"Thanks."

Lucas returned to his son's side and sat down. Half an hour later, Doc Burrage entered Mark's room.

"How's Micah?"

"...Alive. It's hard to tell exactly what happened, but Andrew and I think he had a heart attack."

"Will he…?"

"I think he'll pull through, but being out in that storm last night certainly didn't do him any favors."

Doc walked to Mark and checked his pulse before listening to his lungs.

"Doc?"

"His pulse is still weak and his breathing is ragged, but that's to be expected. I just wanted to make sure it hadn't gotten worse. Let me know if you notice any changes."

"I will."

A little over an hour later, Lucas heard his daughter-in-law's voice coming from the waiting room.

"Where is he? Please tell me he's alright!"

Lucas heard Doc calmly reassure Cassie before saying he would take her to see Mark. Lucas stood as they entered and offered Cassie a seat.

She quickly ran to Mark's side, sitting down on the edge of the bed and gently putting her hand to his cheek.

"Oh, Mark…"

Lucas came up behind Cassie and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to be alright."

Tears of relief fell down Cassie's face as she took Mark's hand.

"Gan'Pa?"

Lucas and Doc turned to see Daniel, Lydia, and Milly standing in the doorway. Lucas strode towards his family and picked his grandson up before putting an arm around his wife.

"Papa, Mark gonna be alright?" Lydia asked as Milly picked her daughter up.

"He will be," Lucas assured.

"What about Micah?" Milly questioned.

"It'll take time, but they'll both be alright."

**10MC10**

Catherine came by the clinic that evening and offered to take Daniel for the night as Lucas and Milly had, but Cassie insisted that he stay with her. No one got much sleep; even though Doc said Mark and Micah would be fine, they all worried.

Lucas stopped by the office the next morning with something for Cassie to eat.

"I'm not hungry, thank you, though."

"Cassie, you need to eat," Lucas insisted. "That baby you're carrying does, too."

Cassie reluctantly took the bowl from Lucas as he picked up Daniel.

"Any change?"

"He mumbled some in his sleep, but that was it."

"I'll check on Micah and be right back."

Cassie nodded and Lucas left the room. He crossed the hall and entered his friend's room to find Andrew checking on him.

"How is he?"

"His heartbeat is a little stronger, so that's good. He still hasn't woken up."

"...Says who?"

Lucas and Andrew looked down to see Micah opening his eyes.

"Well I say it's about time!" Lucas declared.

"Micah, how do you feel?" Andrew asked.

"Tired… and sore…" Micah replied as he started rubbing his chest. "What happened?"

"You and Mark got stranded out in the woods," Andrew explained. "I think that heart of yours decided to finally rebel against you."

"Mark… is Mark alright?"

"He's unconscious, but he'll pull through. Do you remember anything?"

"I… I guess I started feeling a little dizzy, and my arm… my arm and chest had been a little tight all day… then… I don't really know what happened, it's all a blur."

"That's to be expected."

"How long until I can get out of here?"

Lucas laughed, having known that question was coming since the time Micah had woken up.

"...We'll see how you're doing in two or three days. After that I want you taking it easy for a few weeks."

"Course you would…"

"I wouldn't complain if I were you, Micah," Lucas chuckled. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Never stopped you."

Lucas shook his head as he replied, "No, I don't suppose it did."

Andrew asked Micah a few more questions before giving him some medication and returning to the front room. Lucas visited with Micah for a few minutes before saying he'd better get back to Mark and Cassie.

Entering his son's room, Lucas saw Cassie sitting at Mark's side, tears falling down her cheeks. The rancher took a seat beside Cassie and put his arm around her.

"It's alright, Mark will be fine."

"What if he isn't?"

"That's no way to talk, Cassie. Micah just woke up; if he can survive a heart attack, I'm sure Mark can survive a thunderstorm."

"Oh, Uncle Lucas, he asked me if I wanted him to stay home… I did… and I knew he would stay if I asked him to… but I knew how much he and Micah were looking forward to it and… I should've asked him to stay home…"

"Don't go blaming yourself, Cassie. This isn't anyone's fault. If Mark hadn't gone, we might've never found Micah."

"Why won't he wake up?" Cassie cried.

Lucas pulled his daughter-in-law closer and gently reassured her.

"He will, he just needs some more time." After a few moments of silence, Lucas continued. "I know you have to be exhausted. Why don't you head over to our hotel room and get some sleep?"

"I can't leave him…"

"He'll be alright, Cassie. Mark would want you to get some rest. I'll get you if anything changes."

"I won't leave him."

Lucas sighed and nodded in understanding. He continued to sit with Cassie for several hours, both of them praying Mark would wake.

Milly and Lydia brought lunch over to the clinic, no one saying much. Eventually, Lydia broke the silence.

"Papa, why Mark still sleeping?"

"...Mark got hurt and sometimes when someone gets hurt… they don't wake up for a long time."

"But why?"

"...I don't know; that's just the way it is."

"Me wake Mark?"

"...He… he can't hear you, Lydia."

"Mark… Mark go away?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"No, Lydia," Milly assured as she picked her daughter up. "Mark's not going away. We just have to wait for him to wake up."

Silence again hung over the room as the family waited. It was nearing four o'clock when everyone suddenly saw Mark bolt upright in bed.

"MICAH!"

Lucas quickly sat down beside Mark on the opposite side as Cassie and gently pushed his son back down.

"It's alright, Mark."

"Pa, you have to get Micah! He-"

"He's alright, Son, we found him. He woke up this morning."

Mark closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I thought I lost him, Pa…"

"Mark?" Cassie worriedly called.

Mark opened his eyes and turned his head to see his wife sitting beside him. He reached up and put a hand to her cheek.

"...Are you alright?" Mark asked.

"Am I alright? You're the one who's been unconscious!"

"Exactly, you don't look like you've gotten any sleep." Daniel started squirming to get out of Cassie's arms, calling for his Papa. Mark took his son from Cassie and pulled him into his arms. "...How long was I out?"

"Since yesterday morning," Lucas answered.

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Mark, are you hungry?" Milly asked.

Mark looked up to see his Ma and sister across the room.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving."

"Mark, you sleep too long!" Lydia declared.

"Yeah," Mark chuckled. "I guess I did."

"We'll let Doc know you're awake and get you something to eat," Lucas said.

"Thanks, Pa."

As the door closed behind the rest of their family, Cassie looked back down at her husband.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired… and sore. My leg is hurting from being used too much."

As tears started falling from Cassie's eyes, Mark again reached up to put a hand on her cheek.

"It's alright, Cass, everything's gonna be okay."

"Mark, you scared me…"

Mark pulled Cassie close and gave her a long kiss. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a voice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Mark and Cassie looked up to see Andrew in the doorway.

"Mark, how do you feel?"

"Sore, tired."

Andrew took Mark's pulse and listened to his lungs before responding.

"Well your lungs sound clearer, so that's good. What exactly happened?"

"Micah collapsed right before it started raining. I tried getting him back to the horses, but I guess they got spooked by the storm. It took… I don't know how long to find shelter for him… my leg was too weak for me to try to get him back to the road. I tried going back, but it was too dark. …I remember leaving the cave the next morning, but everything else is kinda a blur."

"Considering the condition you were in when your Pa brought you in, I'm not surprised. Mind if I take a look at your leg?"

"Go ahead."

Andrew took a few minutes to look at Mark's leg, noticing how tender it was.

"You pulled a muscle… thankfully it didn't tear like it could've. I'd give it a week or two and you should be back to where you were before."

"Thanks. What about Micah? Do you know what happened?"

"I think he had a heart attack, but he pulled through. He'll need plenty of rest for the next few weeks, but he'll be fine. It's a good thing you were out there with him."

"Can I see him?"

"Maybe tomorrow. You both need to stay put for now."

"Alright."

"I'm going to check on Micah. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Andrew."

As Andrew left the room, Anna came in.

"You've really got to quit this," Anna teased as she walked up beside her sister.

"But it's so much fun," Mark sarcastically replied.

"I'm glad you're alright. You and Micah had us worried."

"Andrew said a few weeks and we'll be fine.

"Good. Do either of you need anything?"

"No, thank you, though," Mark replied as Cassie shook her head.

"I'm going to go let Ma, Ned, and Helen know you're alright."

"Thanks, Anna," Cassie said.

"See you two later."

As the door closed behind Anna, Mark looked back up at his wife.

"Are you alright?" He asked, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"...Just pregnant." Cassie smiled and bent down to give her husband a kiss. "I love you, Mark. If… if something had happened…"

Mark moved Daniel to his other side and pulled Cassie into his arms.

"It didn't. We're gonna be alright."

**11MC11**

The following morning, Cassie was at the hotel getting Mark some breakfast when Johnny dropped by the clinic to see Mark.

"Did have to bring the crutch, too?" Mark teased as his uncle walked through the door with his rifle and crutch in hand.

"Figured your wife wouldn't be too happy with me if I didn't." Johnny set both items in the corner of the room before taking a seat beside his nephew. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than I was yesterday."

"That's good to hear. How long is Doc planning on making you stick around?"

"He said I could go home this afternoon, so long as I take it easy."

"He trusts you that much?" Johnny laughed.

"No, but between Pa and Cassie, I don't think I'll get very far if I try anything."

"If you need anything, be sure to let me know."

"There is actually one thing I could use your help with."

"Name it."

"...Well with everything that happened, I kinda forgot that our anniversary was coming up until it was too late to order anything, and there's no way I'm gonna be back in town before next week. ...You think there's any way you could talk to your wife about what would look best on Cassie and smuggle me a shawl from the store? I'd ask Ma, but I know Lou is the one always looking at those fancy magazines from out east."

"Lou went out to the Humphrey's for the day, but I'll bring something out to the ranch or give it to your parents on Sunday."

"Thanks, just let me know how much it comes to, I don't want it going on our account in case she looks at the bill for any reason."

"Thank _you_… that actually reminds me that I need to order something for our own anniversary."

"You're lucky… Aunt Lou's always dropping hints at things. I never know what Cassie wants."

"It gets easier as time goes on. Just don't do what I did and drop the ball on your fifth anniversary…"

Mark laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm prepared for that one."

"I've gotta get going on the rounds, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Uncle Johnny."

After Johnny left, Mark sat there for a few minutes, thinking. He finally threw the covers off and got out of bed, balancing on his good leg until finally reaching his crutch. Mark cracked the door open and peered into the hallway before heading over to Micah's room. The door was already slightly ajar, allowing Mark to see that Micah was awake. He hobbled into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Howdy, Micah."

"Mark, how are you feeling, boy?"

"Alright. How about you?"

"Old," Micah chuckled. "...You supposed to be out of bed?"

"Do you really need me to answer that question?"

Micah shook his head and laughed.

"Your wife's going to have words with you."

"Yeah, I know. Just wanted to see for myself that you were still kicking."

"That I am… thanks to you."

"I didn't do nothin'."

"From what I've been told you did an awful lot trying to get me somewhere dry and then going for help."

"I'm just glad everyone came looking… I got pretty turned around out there." There was a brief lull in the conversation before Mark spoke up again. "...Micah, I'm glad you're alright. ...For a while… I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought… I thought I might lose you. ...You've always been there for me, Micah. You really are like a grandfather to me and I love you like you were. I'm grateful to have you as part of the family and… and I don't know what'd I do without you."

"I love you too, boy. And I'm right proud to call you family."

Mark and Micah both sat there, trying to hold back the tears when Cassie's voice sounded from across the hall.

"Mark McCain!"

"Guess that's my cue to leave," Mark chuckled.

"I'll see you later."

**12MC12**

Mark has been home for a little over a week when Cassie woke to a loud crash coming from the kitchen followed by the sound of her husband's voice.

"Daniel Lucas...!"

Cassie grabbed her robe and put it on as she walked to the bedroom door, opening it to see Daniel standing by the table with the tablecloth in hand, dishes surrounding him.

Mark hobbled towards his son, sighing in frustration.

"I turn my back for one minute…"

Cassie tried to stifle her laughter and cupped her mouth with her hand.

Mark looked up at Cassie, then towards his son before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," Mark said as he walked to his wife. "We were _trying_ to be quiet."

"What are you doing up?"

Mark put the crutch against the wall and wrapped his arms around his wife, giving her a long kiss.

"Seeing as how you've made me breakfast almost every single day for the last four years, I figure today might be a good day for me to make breakfast for you."

"Mark, your leg…"

"Is fine." Mark bent down and gave Cassie another kiss. "Happy anniversary."

Cassie walked out to the front room with Mark and started resetting the table. After she was done, Cassie walked back to the bedroom before returning with a small box, which she held behind her back until they were all seated at the table.

"What's this?" Mark asked as he took the box Cassie offered.

"You know very well what that is, Mr. McCain. You didn't think I'd forget our anniversary, did you?"

"You didn't need to-"

"Just open it," Cassie laughed.

Mark removed the twine and opened the box to find a gold pocket watch with the inscription, "We made it this far…"

Mark leaned across the table and gave his wife a kiss.

"And for you," Mark said as he reached inside a drawer and then handed his wife a package.

Cassie opened it and found a white lace shall inside.

"Oh, Mark, it's beautiful… but you didn't need to…"

"After everything you've put up with for the last two months, I better have! ...Cass, I don't know how I got lucky enough to have you as my wife."

"I love you, Mark."

Cassie walked to Mark and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then the lips, but suddenly pulled back.

"What is it?" Mark asked in concern.

A smile swept across Cassie's face as she took Mark's hand and held it against her stomach.

"Can you feel it? That's the first time I've felt the baby kick. Daniel didn't start kicking near this early."

Mark pulled his wife into his lap and gave her another kiss. As they separated, they looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Papa, me eat!"

Mark and Cassie looked at Daniel and laughed.

"Guess we better serve up and then get you down to grandma and grandpa's," Mark told his son.

Cassie looked to Mark in askance.

"I want some alone time with my wife."


End file.
